Just Breath
by 1906-Joke
Summary: Une jeune fille témoins du meurtre de sa soeur va se présenter au CBI. L'équipe de Lisbon va tout faire pour retrouver l'assassin. Jisbon
1. Prologue

_Je suis comme qui dirait, nouvelle ici. Je m'excuse d'avance pour tout ce qui est/sera fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, Merci beaucoup. J_

__

* * *

><p><strong>TO BUILD A HOME.<strong>

**« Prologue ».**

Le CBI était completement vide à cette heure ci. Teresa Lisbon jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à sa montre et soupira lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était vingt trois heures passées et qu'au lieux d'être tranquillement chez elle à se reposer, elle devait remplir une énième plainte contre Jane.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, elle laissa la paperasse de coté et remarqua que sa tasse de café était totalement vide. Se levant, elle se dirigea vers l'Open Space. L'endroit était complétement vide, la seule personne présente, en plus d'elle-même, fut Patrick qui s'était assoupi sur son canapé.

Lisbon était sur le point de retourner à son bureau quand elle entendit les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. La brunette fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui cela pouvait-il bien être à une telle heure. Elle déposa son café et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur en question pour y découvrire une jeune fille, ou plutot, une jeune adolescente.

L'adolescente en question était couverte de sang. Elle ne paraissait pas pour autant touché. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient remplis de larmes et ses cheveux chatains foncé retombaient sur ses épaules. Elle tremblait, ne cessait de pleurer. Lisbon s'approcha d'elle et aussitôt la jeune fille lui aggripa le bras fermement.

« Je vous en pris aidait moi, implora-t-elle, ils ont tués ma soeur, je vous en supplie. »

Jane arriva à ce moment là – ses sommeils étant généralement de courte durée – il s'arreta net et regarda la jeune fille de la tête au pied, puis regarda Lisbon, qui n'avait toujours pas réagis devant les paroles de l'adolescente, apparement complétement apeuré.

Après quelques secondes, l'Agent du CBI se resaisit et prit la jeune fille par son bras, lui demandant de bien vouloir la suivre dans son bureau. Elle demanda à Jane de bien vouloir allez lui chercher des vêtements propre, ou tout du moins un t-shirt. Celui-ci partit en vitesse.

Teresa vint s'assoir à côté de la jeune fille et posa une main sur son avant bras, signe qu'elle pouvait lui parler, qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Triturant ses doigts, l'adolescente se passa une main sur son visage et plongea son regard bleu azur dans celui emeraude de l'Agent.

« Ils ont tués ma soeur devant mes yeux, fit-elle les larmes redoublant à chaque paroles, ils l'ont tués de sang froid devant moi, elle fixa ses pieds un instant avant de replonger son regard dans celui emeraude de Teresa. Maintenant c'est moi qu'ils cherchent, c'est moi qu'ils veulent tuer. »


	2. Without You

_Tout d'abord, merci infiniment pour vos reviews mes chatons :). J'espère que cette suite vous plaira, je suis désolée de ne pas poster plus vite, j'essayerais de faire mieux la prochaine fois. Love :)_

_Ps: Vous l'avez surement déjà remarqué, mais tous mes titres sont/seront issus de chansons.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>1. « Without You »<strong>

Il était huit heures, Grace venait d'arriver Cho et Rigsby étant déjà là. Lorsqu'elle s'assit à son bureau, la première chose que la rouquine remarqua fut le calme. Elle leva le regard et vit ses deux autres collègues tournés vers le bureau de leur patronne.

Teresa quitta son bureau. Tout le monde était arrivé. Elle marcha à grand pas vers leurs bureaux et s'arreta au centre, se tournan vers eux, signe qu'elle parlerait. Jane, qui était allongé sur son canapé, se redressa et se posta à côté d'elle.

« On a une nouvelle enquête, delcara-t-elle. Une adolescente d'environ dix huit ans a été tuée hier à son domicile.

- Pourquoi nous ? Demanda Cho, se doutant qu'il ne sagissait pas d'un appel du procureur.

- La soeur de la victime, qui est également témoin, est venue nous voir hier soir, ajouta-t-elle, Cho et VanPelt vous venez avec moi au domicile, Rigsby surveille Jessica, elle est dans mon bureau. »

Ils ne se firent pas prier et prirent leurs armes et leurs vestes, puis se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur où ils allèrent au parking pour ensuite tous monter à bord du SUV noir.

Arrivés devant la maison, ils remarquèrent la porte entre ouverte et, par precaution, sortirent leurs armes. Lisbon longea le couloir principal et regarda à sa gauche. Dans le salon s'étendait le corps d'une adolescente de dix huit ans, grande, brune, les cheveux ondulant, une marre de sang autout de son corps chetif. Teresa soupira, elle rengea son arme et ordonna aux autres de fouiller le reste de la maison, se qu'ils firent avec precaution.

« Elle correspond à la description de Jessica, constata Lisbon.

- Elle s'est fait trancher la gorge, ses agresseurs n'y sont pas allés de mains morte, continua Jane, elle a des ématomes le long de ses bras, probablement sur le reste de son corps également. Il s'agenouilla et observa la victime de plus près, la reniflant. Elle fumait, bien que sa soeur lui demandait d'arreter.

- Je vais appeler la scientifique pour qu'ils commencent à examiner la scène, fit Teresa en sortant son portable de sa veste. »

Jane se releva et commença à inspecter la maison, comme à son habitude. Il parcoura chacune des pièces, remarquant l'ordre et la propreté. Il vint à la chambre de la victime. Le consultant poussa la porte en bois et y vit une chambre d'adolescent des plus classiques. Le lit dans un coins, un bureau avec un ordinateur, des photos d'amis un peu partout sur les murs. Des photos d'elle et sa soeur.

Patrick se dirigea vers la table de chevet et ouvrit le premier tiroir pour en sortir un petit cahier noir. Il enleva l'elastique qui aidait le cahier à rester fermer et survola les pages. Un journal intime. Il le prit et le mit dans sa poche avant de continuer le tour de la chambre.

« On a fouillé partout patron, tout ce qu'on a trouvé c'est votre carte, dans la chambre de la soeur de la victime, fit VanPelt en montrant la carte.

- Ma carte ? Elle saisit le petit bout de carton et constata qu'il sagissait bien de son numéro écrit dessus ainsi que son nom. »

Soudain, comme une sorte de flashback, tout lui revint en mémoire. Mick Swan, avocat, suspecté d'avoir tué sa femme Sophia. Deux enfants, Anna et Jessica. Le mari avait été innocenté et le meurtrier mit derrière les barreaux.

« Tout va bien Lisbon? Demanda Jane en regardant sa collègue.

- Je connaissais cette famille, souffla-t-elle.

- Comment ça ? S'étonna Cho, qui travaillait avec elle depuis quelques temps maintenant.

- L'affaire Sophia Swan, un coup classique. J'avais du interroger son mari qui avait été devasté par la nouvelle. C'était une bande de dealer qui l'avait tuée car elle était sur le point de les faire couler. Ca remonte à treize ans.

- D'ou le fait que Jessica soit venue nous voir, compris Grace.

- Elle a dut trouver la carte dans la chambre de son père, fit Jane, et est venue nous voir. Ces dealeurs, ils sont combien au juste ?

- Quatre, à ma connaissance, répondit Lisbon, on va retourner au bureau et interroger Jessica, avoir le plus d'informations possible. Cho et VanPelt essayaient de voir si un voisin n'aurait pas vu remarqué ou entendu quelque chose d'inhabituel.

- Bien patron, firent ils en choeur. »

La brunette et le blondinet se dirigèrent vers la voiture en silence. Et le retour au CBI ce fit dans le même calme, il aurait aimé parler, dire quelque chose, mais pour une fois, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire.

Une fois arrivés, ils descendirent et se dirigèrent directement vers l'ascenseur. Lisbon s'en alla dans son bureau à grand pas, Jessica y était assise, une tasse de café à la main. Lorsqu'elle vit l'Agent du CBI, un leger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres mais s'effaça aussitôt.

« Vous étiez si jeune, fit la flic. Tu devais avoir à peine deux ans la première fois que je suis venue chez vous.

- J'en avais trois, repondit simplement Jess, Anna cinq et demi. Je me souviens encore du jour ou vous êtes venues à la maison, et que mon père n'en revenait pas. Il était en larme. J'avais trois ans et pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'était hier.

- Que c'est il passait ensuite ? Demanda Jane, adossé contre le mur.

- C'est allait très vite, fit-elle en plongeant son regard dans sa tasse fumante. Au début, les années qui suivirent furent calmes. Mais une fois que l'on fut assés grande tout à changé.

- On a retrouvé des hématomes sur le corps de ta soeur, fit Teresa en essayant de capter le regard de la jeune fille.

- Elle ... elle essayait de me protéger, répondit Jessy, les larmes aux yeux. Anna a toujours tout fait pour que j'ai une enfance plus ou moins normale. Elle m'a toujours aidé et ... Bien souvent elle essayait de prendre tout sur elle.

- Mais elle n'y arrivait pas, souffla Jane.

- Mon père profitait du fait que je sois plus jeune, plus petite pour me frapper. J'étais une cible facile pour lui, il le savait et je n'ai jamais rien dit. Anna a s'en est toujours voulu, elle fit une légère pause et fixa Jane, droit dans les yeux. Une fois elle est rentrée un peu plus tard de son boulot, elle m'a retrouvé dans ma chambre, en sang. Mon père était partie je ne sais où après ça, il est revenue deux jours après. »

Teresa se contrait sur chaque mot que disait la jeune adolescente. Mais chaque phrase ne faisait qu'accentuer sa douleur. La douleur qui c'était formée après le décés de sa mère. Cette culpabilité, ces coups, cette histoire. Elle ne la connaissait que trop bien, elle en avait été elle même victime. Lisbon fit tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour garder son calme, reussir à ne pas craquer face aux souvenirs qui remontaient aussi brutalement à la surface. Le remarquant bien, Jane continua à sa place.

« Jessica, on va avoir besoins de toi, fit Patrick en se rapprochant d'elle, on a besoins que tu nous dises exactement ce qu'il c'est passé la nuit dernière.

- Okay, elle but une dernière gorgée de café et commença. Anna est rentrée à vingt et une heure trente, elle travaille dans un fast food le samedi. On s'est mise à table. On était que toute les deux, mon père a dit qu'il partait au supermarché mais, il n'est pas encore revenus à ma connaissance, fit Jessy. Bref, je lui ai dit que je debarassait et elle est allée se poser dans le salon. Ensuite, trois personnes sont entrés un m'a attrapé et m'a emmené dans le salon ou un autre tenait ma soeur debout, un couteau sous sa gorge. Le plus grand n'arretait pas de demander où était mon père. Je leur criait qu'on l'ignorait, j'ai essayé de me debattre, de sortir mais ils étaient trop fort. Ensuite, ils m'ont mit à genoux et le plus grand m'a dit d'une voix roque « C'est pour ce que ton père a eu la bêtise de faire » il a rit et le type qui tenait m'a soeur a appuyé son couteau contre sa gorge et je l'ai vu tomber à terre.

- Jessica, fit Lisbon en posant une main sur son genoux, si tu veux faire une pause on peut très bien s'arreter là.

- Non, non, elle secha ses larmes et continua. Je me suis precipité vers elle et les aient traités de tous les noms. Le type avec son couteau c'est approché de moi mais je lui ai donné un coup de pied en pleine figure, il a reculé et s'est heurté contre un autre et sont tous les deux tombés. Je me suis servis de ça pour me relever et partir aussi vite que possible, et je suis venue ici. »

Lisbon passa son bras autour de Jessica et celle ci posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la brunette. Jane ne dit rien, il s'était contenté d'écouter l'histoire sans interompre la personne, pour une fois. Il regarda une dernière fois Jessy, la tete posé contre l'épaule de Teresa. Il eut un leger sourire puis se redressa, s'éclipsant quelques instants, laissant les deux jeunes femmes ainsi. Il savait bien que, de toute l'équipe, seule Teresa Lisbon serait capable de comprendre ce que Jessica Swan était actuellement entrain de traverser, et seule elle pourrait l'aider à s'en sortir, si toute fois c'était possible.


	3. Marchin On

**2. « Marching On »**

Jane égouta le sachet de thé et le mit à la poubelle. Il saisit sa tasse, et marcha jusqu'à l'espace de travail de ses collègues, pour s'assoir sur son canapé. Rigsby le regarda s'assoir mais ne dit rien. Les portes de l'asenseur se firent entendres et bientôt vinrent dans la pièce Grace et Kimball. Lisbon sortit de son bureau et s'adressa directement à eux.

« Vous avez trouvez quelque chose?

Elizabeth Fitzgerald, la voisine des Swan, aurait simplement vue un SUV noir aux alentours de vingt deux heures trente, elle ne s'en ait pas vraiment soucié, raconta Cho.

Très bien, Rigsby je veux que tu me trouves l'adresse la plus recente de Luis Merquez, fit sa boss en le regardant.

Le dealer de drogue ? Demanda Wayne.

Oui, il est probablement impliqué.

Meeeh, fit Jane en buvant une gorgée de thé.

Des sugestions Jane ? Demanda Lisbon en le regardant.

Jessica nous a dit qu'il y avait trois hommes, hors tu m'as dit que le groupe de Merquez étaient quatre. Où serait passé le quatrième?

Peut être qu'il n'a plus voulue continuer, qu'apres la prison il a arrêté, suggera Grace.

Ca m'étonnerais, fit Patrick.

En attendant, nous n'avons pas de meilleur option, retorqua la brunette.

Agent Lisbon ? L'appella une voix derrière elle.

Hightower, marmonna-t-elle avant de se retourner. Oui madame ?

Dans mon bureau, maintenant, ordonna sa supérieur avant de s'en aller. »

Lisbon soupira, tandis que les autres se contentèrent de lui lancer un regard qui voulait lui dire, en quelque sorte, « Bonne chance ». La brunette se dirigea donc, comme demandé dans le bureau de sa supérieur. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et se posta en face du bureau d'Hightower.

« J'ai entendus dire que vous étiez sur une nouvelle enquête, fit Madeleine.

C'est exact madame.

Que comptez vous faire, de l'adolescente, s'interrogea la directrice.

Pour l'instant nous ne savons pas encore, la garder avec nous, c'est un témoin clef, repondit Lisbon. Elle est également en danger, si par hasard les assassins de sa soeur parvenaient à la retrouver, il y aurait de grande chance pour qu'ils essayent de la tuer.

Bien, dans ce cas elle restera avec vous vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, elle vit le regard de Teresa se faire plus grand, cela ne vous pose pas de problèmes?

Non madame, elle était sur le point de partir lorsqu'Hightower la rappela.

Au fait Agent Lisbon, que pense Jane de tout ça?

Eh bien, il ne pense pas que ce soit Marquez qui ai fait le coups, mais nous préférons n'eliminer aucunes pistes pour le moment. »

Bien, vous pouvez disposer. »

Aussitôt l'Agent quitta le bureau et se dirigea directement vers l'Open Space. Elle y fut surprise de voir Jessica, assise à une des tables entrains de boire son café, un beignet au sucre à côté d'elle.

« Vous savez, vous avez beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois ou je vous ai vu, elle leva ses grands yeux bleus vers Teresa et lui souris. Physiquement, parce que bon moralement je serais incapable de vous le dire.

Je sais bien, elle lui sourit et s'installa en face d'elle. Tu étais venue vers moi et m'avait demandé où était ta maman, et avant que je n'ai pu te répondre, Anna t'avais ramené dans ta chambre, elle joua nerveusement avec ses mains et les posa à plat sur la table. Il va falloir que tu viennes avec moi, que tu vives avec moi le temps que l'enquête sois bouclé, pour être sur qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

D'accord, fit simplement Jess. Mais, elle laissa un petit blanc et rajouta, je vais devoir retourner chez moi prendre des affaires.

On y passera ce midi, en att-

Patron, fit Rigsby en arrivant dans l'Open Space un petit bout de papier à la main.

Oui Rigs?

J'ai la dernière adresse de Luis Merquez, il habite près d'Upper Land Park, répondit le grand brun en tendant la feuille à sa supérieure.

Tres bien on y va, fit Lisbon en se levant. Jessica tu restes ici d'accord, tu n'as cas aller sur mon ordinateur si jamais tu t'ennuies.

D'accord, dit l'adolescente en hochant la tête. »

Elle vit Teresa et Wayne s'en aller, Jane venant avec eux. Elle decida de se lever et se dirigea vers l'espace de travail. Jessy vit Cho sur son ordinateur à faire elle ne savait trop quoi pendant que Grace était entrain d'éplucher les ordinateurs de la famille.

« Vous comptez trouver quoi ? Demanda Jess en s'approchant de la rouquine.

Euh ... des informations, pour l'enquête. Si ton père aurait eu des problèmes avec certains clients ces derniers temps, ou ta soeur des mauvaises fréquentations, répondit Grace en regardant l'adolescente.

Il était au chomage, depuis près de deux ans. Apres peut être que certains clients étaient énervés contre lui, ça ne m'étonnerais pas.

Comment ça? L'interrogea VanPelt.

La moitié de son temps, il allait au boulot à moitié ivre donc, il est très possible que plusieurs personnes, dont leurs clients, l'ai remarqué. »

La brunette ne rajouta rien et se dirigea vers le bureau de Lisbon, où elle s'allongea tranquillement sur celui ci, passant une main sur son visage, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à ces dernières vingt quatre heures.

Risgby s'était garré à la va-vite devant la maison de Merquez. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte et Lisbon frappa à celle-ci.

« Luis Merquez, CBI, ouvrez, cria la brunette. »

Ils attendirent un instant avant d'entendre des bruits, comme s'il essayait de s'enfuir par derrière. Aussitôt Wayne fit le tour de la maison et Teresa enfonça la porte. Patrick se contenta de rester sur le seuil, à les regarder faire leur boulot de flic. Risg revint pas plus de deux minutes après, Luis Merquez menotté, lui tenant fermement le bras et l'emmenant jusqu'au SUV.

Une fois rentrés aux bureauc du CBI, Rigsby emmena Luis directement en salle d'interrogatoire pendant que sa boss alla voir Cho et VanPelt.

« Boss, j'ai regardé les ordinateurs, il y a un certain Mickey Jacke qui a envoyé un message de menace à Mick, fit VanPelt en montrant le dit message.

« Je te ferais payer ce que tu nous a fait, j'espère que tu iras crever en enfer MJ » Il n'y est pas allé de main morte, constata Lisbon. Tu as une adresse?

Oui, fit Grace.

Bien Cho tu vas avec Grace interroger ce Mickey.

Bien Patron. »

Ils se levèrent et s'en allèrent à leur tour. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle d'interrogatoire et, en passant devant son bureau, ne pu s'empecher de voir que Jessica était sur son canapé. Jane s'arreta et la prévins qu'il allait lui parler, qu'il pourrait très bien faire cet interogatoire seule. Elle lui donna simplement son accord et s'eclipsa.

« Bonjour, fit Jane en rentrant dans le bureau de Lisbon.

Salut, fit Jess en tournant la tête vers le consultant et en se redressant. Vous n'interrogez pas le suspect?

Oh non, ils peuvent se débrouiller sans moi, sourit-il légèrement, je ne suis qu'un consultant de toute manière.

Hum, je vois. Au fait, merci pour le beignet ce matin.

Tu t'en veux pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas commit, fit-il en l'analysant. Il y a quelque chose que tu ne nous dit pas n'est ce pas?

Pas du tout! Nia-t-elle.

N'essaye pas de me mentir Jess, fit le blondinet. C'est une très mauvaise idée.

Je ... elle soupira. On avait déjà reçus des lettres anonymes comme ça, mais personne, de la famille du moins, n'y avait réellement pretté attention. Je veux dire, il était avocat, il ne réussissait pas toujours ses missions donc forcément les mecs comme Merquez étaient en rogne.

Humm, fut la seule réponse de Jane. Il plongea ensuite son regard bleu océan dans celui de la jeune fille et, le plus sérieusement possible rajouta. Tu n'es absolument pas responsable des actes de ton père ni même du meurtre de ta soeur.

J'aurais au moins pu essayer de la sauver.

Ils étaient bien trop fort, tu n'aurais rien pu faire Jessica, apart te tuer toi même. »

Jessy ne repondit rien, elle se contenta de faire un léger sourire en coin et tous deux continuèrent de discuter encore quelques minutes, jusqu'au retour de Lisbon.

« Alors ? Demanda Jane en se levant.

On doit vérifier son alibi, il dit avoir été dans un bar toute la nuit dernière et être rentré avec une fille, Sasha Deens. Jessica, je sais que ça peut être dur mais, est ce que tu penses que tu pourrais essayer d'identifier sa voix? Demanda Lisbon à l'adolescente.

Bien sur, fit-elle en se levant. »

L'agent lui garentit que Luis ne la voyait pas de derrière la vitre. Wayne rentra dans la salle et lui enleva les menottes. Merquez lui lança une sorte de regard noir et répondit simplement un « Au revoir » avant de s'en aller librement. Jessy tourna la tete vers Teresa et hocha négativement la tête, ce n'était définitivement pas lui.

Jane proposa d'aller prendre un thé et les deux femmes le suivit jusqu'à l'Open Space. Etant donné qu'elle en était déjà à son deuxième café, Jess se contenta de prendre une bouteille d'eau qui était dans le frigo.

Ils allaient sortirent de l'Open Space lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits. Comme une personne qui se débattait pour quelqu'un, ou quelque chose. Ils se dirigèrent dans le couloir et l'homme en question cessa de crier pour voir sa fille. Il lui fit un grand sourire en la voyant et lui tendit ses bras. Jessica, sous la peur, eu la maladresse de lacher sa bouteille et se cacha aussi vite derrière Lisbon, aggripant sa veste de toute ses forces, signe qu'elle n'avait nul envie d'approcher cette homme.

* * *

><p><em>Une suite un peu plus tôt, en espérant que ça vous plaises. Bonne soirée :)<em>


End file.
